The Unexpected Truth
by Delta 23
Summary: Danny and Sam find themselves being runaways when there graduation is attacked and flee for their lives in the Ghost Zone. They find themselves in difficult unexpected situations. I know I stink a summaries but i hope you will give my story a chance. -Delta On HIATUS
1. Prologue: the runaways

Disclaimer: no i do not own Danny Phantom

Prologue The Runaways

It has been almost two years since the Phantom Planet time when Danny saved the world from a certain doom and everyone in the world learned Danny's deepest secret, his identity.

It had always been obvious that when people learned his secret that he would be people took it way too far. In the first month there were riots outside his house and people calling him a unnatural being. That he wasn't even human. Danny's parents ended up going to the government to ask them to end the riots.

It was a try that was worth it for the time being. The national government and his parents could only protect Danny until he was 18 years old. After he graduated from high school. For the time being people stopped trying to get danny locked away in a government facility somewhere isolated where nobody could hurt him or where he could hurt those around him.

Danny wasn't having a great time at school either. Some people thought he was a hero while others despised him even more. Some just thought he was a freak. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz helped him get through his years of high school.

Sam and Danny began to go out shortly after their first kiss. And became a very close and perfectly matched couple.

This is where our story begins with the cute couple Sam and Danny.

-line break-

POV Danny

Its my last week of my senior year and my last week at Casper HIgh(which is huge relief). THe past few years have been dreadful ever since the entire world found out my biggest secret. Me being a half ghost,half human hybrid(or the proper term being a halfa). I can't wait for this chapter of my life to be over. I've known that this has been coming for years. I may have let the world know my big secrets but i still have one that worries me to the core.

A couple weeks ago after i got out of a fight with the Box Ghost, the Guys in White payed me a visit. They said that the second that i turned eighteen i was no longer under the protection of the government contract and that I would be forced to give myself up to them and that if i didn't that they would tear me apart bit by bit piece by piece until i was a bunch of molecules sitting in a lab.

So they just said that I had two choices, become a lab rat, or a wanted criminal. I only had a single choice that wasn't an option. Runaway. And when my best friend and girlfriend heard about this they were not enthusiastic about it.

Sam actually ended up trying to beat the living daylights out of me then comforting me. I told her i was going to head off to the ghost zone where i could try to have a life. Sam said that it was a great idea and agreed to not tell anyone about it and to take me with her. Sams exact words were not so friendly but were easily convincing. Also, how could I say no to the one person who could help me? Or one of the two.

My younger sister/cousin Danielle wanted to join me to because the contract applied to her too. Guess what I told her. A big fat no. No way in the nonliving Ghost Zone was I going to let my baby sister come with me until she was 17(by the way that is how old I am). Anyways someone had to protect Amity Park when I left. That was the only reason why she agreed.

I already knew where Sam and I were going. The past week I had spent all my free time building an invisible house in the Ghost Zone. We were to leave the second after the graduation ceremony because i had a feeling that the Guys in White were not going to hold up their end of the bargain.

The Day of Graduation:

POV Sam

I am leaving. I cannot take another day of my parents always being disappointed in me. Always saying that i was wasting my life away with Danny and Tucker and being a goth. They were always being judgemental of my friends and my beliefs.

Today is the day of my high school graduation. Danny thinks that the GIW are going to try and take him to a government facility the second that the graduation is over. All of my clothes books and other personal belongings are already at the place that Danny has set up for us to live. I trust him with my life but am very nervous. What if we can't pull this off? What is Danny is captured when we flee? I am super nervous.

This is the last time that i can make an attempt to make my parents proud before i disappear from their lives completely.

"This is it ," Danny whispers next to me. " this is our last chance to make every single person in this room happy."

"I know," I say."Do you think we should tell Tucker that we are leaving? He is our best friend you know." I am going to miss him alot. i have known him for as long as i have known Danny.

"Already got that covered i told him yesterday night before I left his house. He should be fine with it,"he told me," I told him everything except where we are going. I also told him to give the letters to our parents once they notice we are gone." Danny still hadn't told me where we were going. I had barely seen him in the past week except when he asked me to write letters to my parents and to pack up my clothes books and all other things necessary to live with.

I love Danny, but he scares me sometimes this being one of them.

The ceremony was a drag and very boring. Everything seemed to be a waste except when i had to give a speech being Valedictorian and school president(still unsure of how i pulled that off). Everything went as planned until after the ceremony. When the GIW attached our entire class.

POV Danny:

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.I knew it. I knew that the freaking Guys in White would attack on the day of my graduation. They busted through a wall screaming "Where is Phantom. His time is up." frightening the entire mass of people shooting everywhere that they could possibly find.

People were running in all directions screaming for their lives. It was total chaos. Can't the GIW just get a normal search and arrest warrant like any normal government agency?

Guess it is time to go.

I found Sam over by her parents. For once she was smiling at her parents. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. She met my eyes and she knew. Sam quickly said goodbye and we ran ou the door hand in hand fleeing to the Ghost Zone for our lives.

**End of Prologue **

**Hey this is my first story so tell me what you think. Delta. **


	2. A New life

**SO what did Everyone think. This is my first story but i hope you will enjoy it  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter 1: A new life

POV Sam:

" Danny?" i ask. "Where are we going." We have been flying through the ghost zone for half an hour. Danny seemed lost.

"it is a surprise. You have to be more patient," he sounded very exasperated with me. " We will be there in a sec." I have to admit i can get very impatient when people won't tell me where we are going. I absolutly hate surprises. Right now my boyfriend has led me to my breaking point. Right now it seems like we are flying in circles.

A few minutes later, Danny put a blindfold on my eyes. he said he wanted to surprise me. Something really special. Thirty seconds after that he took it off.

"So, "he asked," What do ya think?" Right in front of my eyes was the most creative cottage i'd ever seen. It looked like the castle in the Dark Ages realm at the other side of the ghost zone. I was breath taken. Danny really does love me!

"It is amazing!" i say. "it only took you a week to build this?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Actulally,it used to be an interogation house used by was abandoned at least one thousand yaers ago. It doesn't even matter to anyone except us now."

"Really," I ask. " Do spirits still haunt this place." Oh didn't see the irony in that statement.

Danny Just frowned at me. " You ready to see the inside?"

"You bet on it."I say. " i can't believe you did this for me! You know you are the best boyfriend ever, right?"

" Yeah seeing i have saved your life around,well,how many times?" Danny says. "you are the best Girlfriend ever right?." He gives me a kiss on the cheek. " So are you ready to see the inside?"

" Yeah come on I say," I say and grab his hand. Danny then pulls me into the cottage.

The inside was even better than the outside. The perfect mix of gothic and nature all wrapped into one big present. There were four for me. One for Danny. One for Danelle for when time ran out on her government contract,too. then there was one other. I didn't know who it was for.

"Danny? Who's this bedroom for?"i ask comes to find me. To see where i was looking. he looked extremely happy that i found it.

"That is for the future, if we decide is needed." he said. " I hope you would though. It would be nice to start a family and a new life." The sincerity in Danny's eyes made my eyes tear.

"Yes ," I shouted and jumped in his arms. " Yes to someday."i say. this was the beginning of a new life. One that i had dreamed of before I could dream. Danny is the best person in the world. It makes me sad that people like the guys in white disagreed.  
**  
POV: Danny**

I can't believe that Sam loved my house that i fixed up for her. She had loved had said yes to everything. She is my angel. The gift from heaven that put her with me. The impure halfa. But Sam accepts me for who I am, what I am. I don't think i could've ever wished for a better girlfriend.

This is the beginning of a new life.  
**  
End of Chapter 1**

Hey does everyone like my first chapter. I didn't know how to end it and this was the best i could come up with. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. -Delta


	3. The Beginning

**Hey readers that have read my previous chapters. Do you think it is worth continuing thanks.-Delta**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own Danny Phantom.**

POV Danny:

11 months after graduation( or the beginning of our new life).

Let's just say our life has changed a lot more than we expected it to. In the middle of the summer was my birthday. I turned eighteen. I haven't changed since i turned seventeen, which is really weird . Sam and i were eventually with child and had a daughter, Angel. Sam got her powers because of Angel before she was born. A baby with a half-ghost father means half ghost child meaning dangerous to the mother. We went to frostbite for help and he created a serum with ghost DNA in Sam becomes like me.

Angel is the love of our life and I don't think Sam or I could live without her. Angel is a very powerful ghost, she was a level 8 when she was born Angel is a very quick learner and I see great things in her future. I hope that she can live a life as normal as possible ,but she will be growing up in the ghost zone so i don't know how that will happen.

Sam has been working on controlling her powers and is a very fast learner. She can control plants and bend light energy, and is very powerful and dangerous when in a bad mood.

Lately i have been a bounty hunter in the ghost zone. In the past four months there have been a lot more humans being taken captive and in danger of being destroyed. I have traded out my black and silver jumpsuit for something more suitable and age appropriate. Black jeans a grey t-shirt combat boots and a black zip-up-hoodie(with the hood up when i would travel the ghost-zone).Sam Always had a sleeveless black dress with a short skirt on when in ghost form. She was dangerous and i liked it. Sams hair was white and purple streaked( the purple was the color of her eyes in human form. Her eyes were beetle black and had a soft side to them most of the time,sometimes they could look downright murderous.

We have a good life. Sam works at a gothic shop in Europe. I save people from ghost and turn them over to walker. Anonymously. If walker found out that i was the Phantom i would rot in a cell for ever. We keep our daughter fed and healthy. Well the problem was keeping her powers under control. I had a half ghost daughter for petes sake.

In our spare time Sam and i started working on a few things. Like a ghost shield like my Dads old one with a couple minor changes for instance not letting any ghosts in but halfas and humans. Also shielding us from being seen from other residents in the ghost zone.

When Angel turned one , found out that Sam and i were not the only ghosts with a child. Apparently Ole Box and lUnch lady got married and had a daughter named Lena, and Johnny and Kitty were out at a party and had a son named Benji. Even though we all hated each other we got through in our minds that the kids needed friends even if we were enemy's so we dealt with it and put up with each other. So that was that.

Now fast forward three years. Angel had complete control of her powers and explored the ghost zone every day with Benji and Lena. They all were four and trouble makers. so if you could imagine how that turned out.

sam and i had our second child that year too. A little boy this time, Jamie. He was a darling and had some more self control than Angel. Sam and i also had a major breakthrough in inventions. First we created an portal that could be placed in a watch and be opened anywhere, anytime. the next thing was a formula to put human DNA in ghosts or ghost DNA in humans. That was only because Angels friends and their parents wanted them to go to school like regular kids in a few years. So i did. Sam told me it was a horrible decision, but she reluctantly agreed.

That year Dani moved in with us because of course the GIWs broke the contract for a second time. Our little family of four went to a little family of five.

Speed up time another two years. Sam had her third child, Jade. Angel is six and Jamie is two. Sam and i are 23. We also decided it was time to start sending Angel to school. And this is where our story really begins.

Angels POV

School! What was Dad thinking? I can't go to school. Benji, lena and i are normal for here but at a public school? In Amity Park? I cannot survive. Plus i am going to be in First grade. NOt happy. Auntie Dani says that i am lucky because i get to go to elementary school. Benji and Lena are excited because they have never been out of the Ghost zone. The only reason i have been out of the Ghost Zone is to help mom at her goth emporium.

"Angel get down here or you're going to be late,"my dad yells. My dad is pretty cool. He is the first of my kind. He is the Danny Phantom. Well maybe second Vlad Masters was the first, but the only good thing he did was create Aunty Dani.

"I'm coming,"i scream. while running down the halls while struggling to keep my backpack on while brushing my teeth and hair at the same time.

When i get to the living room Lena and Benji are standing at the door holding their backpacks(their human form.). I spit out the toothpaste that is still in my mouth in the plant by the door and get scolded by my mom. i transform into my human form and click a button on my watch and a mini vortex appears.

" Have a good day at school kids,"my mother calls out and we step through the portal to the first day of our new lives. A new adventure known as Miss Bee's first grade class.

****

I know it doesn't sound interesting but trust me and give the story a chance. Believe me it gets better. -Delta


	4. First Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I am sorry it took so long to post the last chapter. I promise it won't take that long this time. -Delta**

**.**

**,POV Angel**

Miss Bee's first grade class was chaos when we walked into the classroom. Miss Bee welcomed us at the door when we arrived and asked us to find our name at one of the desks and sit down. This was the first time we had really been out of the ghost zone and did what she said. At home Benji, Lena and i were all taught to respect people with authority(mainly walker and his goons) at home. If we didn't it would land us in some serious trouble,but that didn't stop us from pulling pranks on Skulker or Technus all the time.

"So all we are supposed to do is find our seat and wait for further instructions?" Lena asks. She sounded surprised . Well it makes sense her parents haven't been in school for years seeing that they are in her human form is a girl that looks like she is smart and shy. She wears a schoolgirl outfit that looks like someone had died in it but Lena makes it look like it is the latest fashion.

"Well yeah,"says Benji. Benji is a biker like his dad adn dresses in black jeans and a leather jacket in human form. "Remember the speech that our parents gave all of us last night at Angel's house. They skin us alive if we misbehave here or worse. And our parents are all dangerous. Like scary dangerous. One mistake and we will never step foot in this place don't forget that Angel's dad is-" Benji stopped talking.

"Angel's Dad is who?" asks a girl who had walked behind us. he wears all pink and a bow in her hair. She seemed to be a popular kid.

"Oh. Nobody," i say quickly. Anybody here finds out who we are and who our parents are we'd be locked up in a GIW HQ for LIFE. "I'm Angel. These are my friends Lena and Benji. We are new to this school and missed Kindergarten. What's your name? "

"I am Tammy Turner. I moved to this lowlife town this summer with my brother and parents. My brothers name is Timmy and is in the sixth grade. he could crush you in seconds if you are not careful." said Tammy.

"I highly doubt that," Benji said to the girl.

"If you really think that then lets see what you got," she says with a smirk on her face. "How about you fight my brother after school. Maybe you are just talk."

"Sorry sister." he replies." Our parents have a strict rule home as soon as school is at least to the neighborhood."

"Everyone please take your seats," Miss Bee instructs and everyone scrambles to their desks.

'We pulled a close one there,' Lena hissed in my and probably Benjis head as we walked to our seats. ' I went into Tammy's mind and she was going to ask what neighborhood we lived in. What will we tell people?' Lena is telepathic and has been since she was turned half human. Things are really weird in my life but that has to be the weirdest.

' We will tell them we are from a bad and dangerous side of town everyone will buy not we are doomed,'I think back to Lena who probably gave the message to Benji.

" Now class Today is the frst day back in school so lets start by getting to know each other." Miss Bee says. my desk is at the front of the classroom right next to Tammy's. "Lets start with Miss Turner here and go from there."

'Do we really have to listen to her talk about herself,' I think to Lena. 'She is pretty annoying and will most likely start to get into everyone's business .I don"t trust her.

'Deal with it,'was all i got back from Lena.

"My name is Tamantha Turner but most call me Tammy . I have an older brother,a mom ,a dad and a goldfish. I recently moved here from Dimmsdale with them and have many friends here and hope to make more. I feel that i am very lucky because all of my wishes come true." Tammy takes a bow and sits back down at her desk like she had beaten everyone before they even got a chance.

"Well thank you Miss Turner for that nice story. Miss Phan. You are next,"Miss Bee says. I take a breath and stand up and go to the front. I am having a really hard time not correcting her and saying that my last name is Phantom not Phan.

"Where should i start. My name is Angel and i come from a seriously whacked up family from a bad neighbor. My parents were seventeen when they had me and were married. I live with my mother, father and Aunt Danielle. I have a younger brother Jamie and younger sister Jade. I just turned six. And my best friends are Benji and Lena. We love pulling pranks on certain people at home but respect the people we look up to. Thank you. " and with that i sit down at my seat.

'Great job Angel. You might've put the entire class to embarrassment with how well you know how to give a speech. Just enough truth but not enough to give away who we are.' lena tells me telepathically.

'When it is your turn you will do great. Just be yourself." i tell her 'there is nothing to fear.'

" Okay. Up next is jo-" i begin to space out. We go through at least eighteen more presentations about themselves before we moved onto something a little more interesting.

By the time everyone is finished i am half wonder dad never talked about school. i really am a daddy's girl. when Miss Bee started to talk again i was surprised.

"now that everyone has finished there wonderful speeches. I thought we would start the year with some town history. We'll start with recent mayors and move on to the founding-" i started to daydream. I am not very interested.

I think i might've fallen asleep when Lena screamed in my head. ANGEL! Are you even paying attention? The teacher said it is time for lunch are you coming?

'Yeah I'm comin.' i tell her

"Looks like someone wasn't paying attention,"It was Tammy with her I am better than everyone act." Even when they were talking about the towns ghost hero."

"Who? Danny Phantom?"i say. " i know more about him than you will ever know." I am sick of this girl and i barely know her.

"Yeah right. Thats like saying i know the superstar Ember better than my own parents," she retorts. I want to slap her and say that he is my dad and my mom was once a background singer for her on her last tour. But who would truly belive me?

" you don't believe me ,go ahead I don't need the approval of you to make my decisions. Later loser or should say Tamantha," i taunted. 'thanks Lena.' Man do i love my friends.

"You did not just call me Tamantha. No one calls me that not even my brother,"She yells," did you even know that i hate it?"

"No must've missed that. Did you know that you show a lot of similarities to my parents, aunt and brother by hating your real name?" I have no idea why i am enjoying this but it will not happen again.

"Hey Angel, are you coming?" Benji calls. time to end this.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," i run off towards my two best friends. Thinking that I'd rather be friends with them than any popular kid any day.

-line break-

"So what do you think of school so far?" Lena asks. " I like Miss Bee, but please with Miss Tamantha Turner. Who does she thinks she is? All she is is some spoiled rich kid with a popular older brother. And you Miss Angel Phantom have picked a really big fight with this chick."

"I still don't get how you act so different than your parents and still act like you are the queen of the world Lena."benji says,"But still she has a point Angel. Tamantha said she has her every wish granted. What if she works with Desiree? Or if she is a descendant of Freakshow?" says Benji.

"You guys are overreacting there is nothing supernatural going on here except for-"he is cut off abruptly.

"Except for what?" We all turned around to face Tamantha. What a surprise.

"Geez, girl where do you come from so quickly," said Lena.

"Again, Except for what?" Tamantha demands.

" Nothing," we all say a little too quickly.

" Really quick to jump to conclusions are we. Well let me warn you, there is something off about you three, i will figure it out even if it kills me." she hisses.

"You'll figure it out if it kills you,"Benji mumbles loud enough so only i could hear.

The bell rings for the end of lunch and everyone files out of the lunchroom back to the classroom. This was going to be a long, long year.

**-line break-**

When school finally lets out Benji, Lena and i find an abandoned alley to make a portal with our watches ,transform and head back to my house.

"How was your first day," Aunt Dani is sitting on the couch.

"I believe it is going to be a very long year," I say. So i left it at that.

**So it is spring break. I am sorry i haven't posted in awhile. I have had ISATs and have been loaded with homework. If you didn't like it please trust me it gets better. -Delta**


	5. Tammy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I love getting all of the reviews thanks to everyone who did. -Delta**

**POV Tammy**

"I am telling you there is something really abnormal with those three." I say to my fairy Faerie.

"Sweetie there is nothing weird about three kids with young parents," she replies.

"What about how they dress and those watches that are really high tech and have all of those buttons," i say. " And where did they go after school. I tried to follow them but the just disappeared. Went down an alley and didn't come out. Those three are really creepy. "

"Tammy, I think you are taking this too far, don't you think?" Faerie.

"NO. I want to know what they are hiding. And I think that that Angel girl is hiding more of them than the other two. I've made up my mind. I wish that I knew those creeps secrects."

Faerie raised her wand and it glowed before it died. "Sorry sweetie but i am not allowed to reveal secrets that are wanted to be kept." She said. now i have a feeling that Faerie was hiding something from me. " I guess this one you are going to have to figure out on your own."

**POV Faerie**

My wand died on secrets and that only happens when it comes to ghosts. I have a bad feeling that my ,Tammy has gotten herself into a lot more trouble than she hoped for.

**Tammy's secret has been revealed to you guys but not to the character's. Do you think Tammy will really take it as far as death? Please review!- Delta**


	6. Mission Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**It is still spring break and hope to get another chapter up by the time it is over.-Delta**

**POV Danny**

I guess i haven't really explained my life. First off. I LIVE in the ghost zone. A place where no humans should be. Even if we aren't really fully humans. Next, i save humans that have been taken hostage into the ghost zone than deliver them to Dani. Dani then takes them to the The Realm of the Far Frozen where she and Frostbite have created a medicine to wipe their mind of any recent ghost encounters. She said that she figured it out when her ice core turned to fire.

Dani had been exploring the ghost zone when she found the land of fire. Everything had been either dead or dying there. All of the ghosts were soldiers who died in a war, trying to forget the war by burning their minds. She helped one ghost and froze his mind before he burned it. He thanked her by giving her a hug then throwing her into the nearest volcano. After that she was on the brink of completely dying, and that is how my parents found out about Dani. Dani's ghost half had changed entirely. Her eyes turned yellow along with her plasma rays. Her core had become fire instead of ice so she could use fire rather than ice.

Dani and Frostbite figured out that if you combined the two elements, then turned them into liquid, it would erase peoples most recent memories. Danielle always wanted to be a doctor. And for now this is the closest she is going to get.

This is where I am trying to get at. Angel has been begging me to take along on one of these rescue missions. Eventually, I gave in. She is in the second half of first grade now and deadly excited(no pun intended). She was bouncing off the walls and screaming when I said yes. It was a few days before winter break when i gave in. The mission that i took her on, took a whole new coarse, and the person i was supposed to be saving was interrogating the ghost that i thought had kidnapped her. The girl i recognized.

**-line break-**

**POV Angel**

" Daddy, is it time? Are we going? Can we go now?" today is the day I get to go on a mission. My first. I am so ready. I am in my ghost form (silver hair, kaleidoscope colored eyes) in black and silver training shoes with black sneakers and hair pulled back in a side ponytail. I have been asking Dad all morning. He just keeps saying that I have to be patient and that we would go soon.

"Hey Angel, can I talk to you for a sec?" Auntie Dani asks. She looks a little different younger almost my go into Aunt Dani's bedroom"Angel, I just want you to be careful. I told Danny that this was not a good idea, but he said it was. I just don't want this changing you. Angel you do know i have only existed for nine years right?"She says. and i nod."My mind and body may be twenty-one, but at heart i am only three years older than you. I went through more horrible stuff than Sam or Danny. I just don't want the same to happen to you. You are more like a sister than a niece. Okay? Now go have fun."

Auntie Dani thinks that I am more like a sister? That is surprising. Yet it makes sense she always played with me when Benji and Lena weren't around.

"Angel! Are you coming or are you going to stay here all day?" Now dad is the one yelling.

"Yes, I'm comin',"and i rush towards my Dad and we head out the door for whatever adventure awaited us.

**-line break-**

"Daddy, where are we going?" I ask. We were flying around for hour an hour before the human near device went beeping like crazy.

"A place you know rather well. Skulker's Island, maybe?" he said.

"What makes you think I have been there before?" I say.

"Your watch has a tracking device in it. I've known that you and your little friends have been pulling pranks that get meaner and nastier every time you prank him."

Busted.

"I seriously need to figure out a way to turn that tracking device," I mumble mostly to myself.

" I heard that," Dad said as we approached skulkers island. We turned invisible as we arrived at the island.

We searched the island until we heard some noise. It wasn't the sound of voices but of a gun locking into place. Dad pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his eyes and shot a plasm ray toward the sound. We heard it fall to the ground and clatter towards us.

When it stopped by dad's feet i looked at it and it didn't look like something that would've fallen off Skulkers suit of armor. it looked like it was a human bazooka gun that I'd seen in my textbooks at school. On it there was writing that that said in neat cursive writing. When dad saw this he froze. Almost as if he saw a GIW agent.

"Angel. I need you to stay here. Right here and not move a single muscle until i come and get you. Okay?" Daddy looks dead serious. His green eyes look straight into mine. " If i yell at you to get out of here, you are to make a portal home and stay there. Then you have to swear that you will not let anyone leave the house until i get home. Okay?"

I nod to tell him that i understand. He runs off to where Skulker and the weird . I think about where i had heard that name before, it seemed very familiar.

**-line break-**

**POV Danny**

I saw the gun and recognized it immediately. It was one of my parents old ghost hunting weapons. It had the word FENTON on it in big bold green letters. Well that wasn't the first thing i noticed though. It was the j. fenton , not in my dad's handwriting, but my older sisters. Was Jazz still looking for me? It doesn't make any sense. I thought she knew it would be almost impossible to find me. But here she is. I shouldn't have brought Angel along today. I knew she would follow me when i went to see what Jazz wanted. At the last second i turned around and yelled at Angel," Leave, I'll be home soon."

I knew it was a long shot,but for once she listened.

**POV Jazz**

I never gave up on Danny. He disappeared six years ago, but i never gave up on him.

I went to Yale and completed my college years. I became a school psychologist for my home towns middle school and High school. It was fun because I always believed that any of the students were Danny. He had always tried to help me with my dream. I had tried to help him when he seemed he needed it.

I got married last summer after my boyfriend graduated from college. I once knew him in high school. He was Danny's age and went to college locally. While in college i payed attention to my studies. On breaks. My parents and I traveled every corner of the world. We still didn't find him.

My parents never liked the idea of going through the portal to look for him. When Danielle left too it was really hard on them. I haven't stopped looking and will never. I am the only one who is brave enough to go into the ghost zone to find them. My husband thought it is a bad idea, but is not stopping me.

I started at skulkers island and he looked really nervous when i showed up.

" You. You are the ghost childs sister," Skulker was terrified. for some reason it wasn't of me. "You must get out of here. There is a bounty hunter here that has been sending any ghost found with a human to Walker."

"i don't want to hear your sob story.I want to know where my brother is," i start to yell. I point my gun at his head and load it.I don't think he believes me when i say that i fire this through his head.

"We might be too late,"Skulker says. I don't fully process what happens next but it scared me. A plasma rays comes flying towards my hand. It hits the gun and flies back the way that the ray came from.

It was really unexpected when i threw it. It was and wasn't like me. I turned my head to see where it had come from and was not ready to see a six-year-old girl and another person that was looking down at her and telling her something important. The other was a boy dresses in all black and had his sweatshirts hood up. He turned and started to head towards me. And starts to run right toward me( well and Skulker). He stops and yells something to the girl. All i caught was "Angel" and the girl pressed a button on her watch and vanished. Skulker took off leaving me alone on the island with a bounty hunter.

"Well this is a surprise. Long time, no see Jazz," the bounty hunter was right beside me.I looked under the hood and saw Danny standing right next to me.

**-line break-**

"Why are you even here Jazz?" Danny says. "Seriously. It doesn't make any sense. No one in the right of mind would come here."

"Then I guess i come from a crazy family," I reply. " It is good to see you too." I pull out a lipstick ray." Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely not," he knocks the blaster away. "I have a new home now. Lets talk there, shall we?" he hits a button in his watch and the inside of a room appears. Danny grabs my wrist and pulls me in. "Welcome to my house. Phone and other weapons. Tracking devices and etc. It wouldn't be a safe environment."

I give them to him. What is he talking about? What is there to protect. Danny is a freaking weapon just being alive. THe entire place had been decked in gothic style. Pictures everywhere of Danny, Sam, Dani and three other kids that I'd never seen before.

"Danny what is going on here? Why are you even here? You have a home and family that loves you and Danielle. Please explain. I am begging you," i ask.

" It was for your own we stayed, you would have been in danger. Sam and i have been doing fine on our own here. Sam and I have been working on inventions and stuff to keep us safe. Sam works a part time job in england at a goth bookshop. I find people that have been kidnapped by ghosts and then have Dani wipe their minds of the recent ghost activity. Dani is a doctor and is assisting him." He tells me.

"Daddy are you home yet?" a young girl's voice comes from another room, then walks into the."Who is she?" she asks.

I just looked at the girl. I did nothing but stare. The girl had white hair but kept tapping it and it changed colors. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, a million different colors. She wore her hair down and looked to be about six years old in age. She wore a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. She looked practically human, but I knew better.

"Ang, I need you to go and get Sam and Dani from work. Don't come back here go to Johnny's," Danny said to the girl. Then he whispered in the girls ear that I couldn't here. The girl ran off to the other room playing around with a watch on her wrist.

"Danny, who the heck was that?"I ask. He turns his head and doesn't look me in the eyes. "Danny, what are you not telling me? DANNY!"

"She is my oldest daughter, Okay," Danny said. "Her name is Angel. She is six years old. Oldest of three. She is the most powerful halfa out there and stronger than any ghost out there. Angel has two younger siblings, Jamie who is four,and Jade who is two. Sam got her powers when she was pregnant with Angel. Sam is with child again right now. I am an inventor and a bounty hunter. I rebuilt this house. I have added on to this house nine times. Jazz this is my life. And i love it and I am proud of it. I am not going home with you."

He looks sincere and sad that i am even here. "Well, you could stay for dinner. I know Dani misses you. You could meet my family. If you don't tell mom or dad," Danny told me.

"Danny, I miss you. Mom and Dad miss you. You have missed college graduation. My wedding. Everything Danny." I start to yell at him. "Mom and Dad went out of there minds when you and Sam just you left was a note. All of your clothes were missing. Then the Guys in White break into the house with a warrant for your arrest because you contract was up. They looked straight at Dani in the eyes and said that she was next. They scared her so much that Dani hid behind me. You were not there to protect her. Then she would disappear for a day then she took off just like you did on her high school graduation. What happened to you,Danny?

"What happened was that i loved my family and left to protect them,Jazz," he said.

"But how. By starting a new one in the middle of the ghost zone?" i say.

I was starting to really get annoyed with my little brother. The front door opened and saved him from getting a major beat down.

"Danny, I don't what it is, but why did you send your six-year-old daughter to England to get me?" it was Sam walking through the doorway then pushing a button on her watch. "Really what is so important that i had to leave work ear-" she stopped talking to look at Danny and saw me instead. "Jazz?"

The door opened again and this time Dani walked in. She stopped in her tracks and just stared.

"Hey girls,"Danny said." Look who I found roaming around the ghost zone."

**Okay who saw that coming in my story. I love everyone who is reviewing and putting up with the waits.-Delta**


	7. Dinner with a long lost relative part 1

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Danny Phantom**

**I am so sorry about the wait that i haven't had time to finish writing this.-Delta**

POV Danny

Sam and Danielle just stared at Jazz. They were really scared and surprised, No one said anything for a really long time. I have absolutely no idea what they were thinking. The silence was unbearable, until Sam started screaming.\

"What are you crazy? Why did you bring her here. Jazz isn't safe here. For millions of reasons. Jade still isn't stable, and Angel and Jamie are always fighting and destroying the house. Where are they anyways. You didn't let Angel take the little ones into the ghost zone. DId you? Sams face was really angry and red.

"Don't worry, the kids are at Johnny's, Kitty won't let anything happen to them. I plan picking them up before supper. Just calm down," I say to Sam.

I look at Dani who still hadn't moved. It was weird.

"Dani, are you okay?" I ask. She stares a Jazz like she is dying(no pun intended).

"J-J-Jazz? How? Why? Danny!" She says. "Danny What is going on."

I rubbed the back of my neck," Well." and I started my story.

When i finished, everyone was not shocked anymore. Sam convinced Jazz to stay for dinner and so she did. I went to get the kids from Johnny's.

When I got back with the three of them Jamie started to tell Sam everything that had happened today with him and Jade.

"Mommy, Jade broke your favorite lamp in the living room and then she started hitting me with fire and tried to stop-" He had started.

"Jamie thats enough!" Sam cut him off.

"But-" he began.

"Enough!" And Jamie Stopped.

We had come in the front door where Sam was watering plants. Angel had already disappeared. I was holding Jade. Jazz and Dani were in the Kitchen making dinner. I sent Jamie to find Ang. I really was worried about how this night was going to play out.

Angel POV

When daddy picked us up from Johnny's he looked worried. When i got home I went to my room and played with my hair. When i got home from the mission, my hair looked like my eyes in my ghost form. All i had to do was tap it. I thought about that girl that daddy was talking with earlier. She was a little older then my parents. Why didn't dad wipe the girls mind or sent her to auntie?

"Angel, Dad needs you," Jamie was standing in the doorway to my room.

"Why?" I ask.

"Didn't say."

"Fine,"i said and pushed past Jamie and headed to the kitchen. I hadn't gotten a clue of what was going on. I changed my hair back to white and walked in not expecting to see the same woman from earlier taking to Dani. "Um. Who are you?"

"Angel!" I heard my dad reprimand. " That is no way to treat family!"

"Family?" I ask.

"Yes Angel, Family. This is my older sister, Jazz.

**Again I am sorry. I putting it in two parts so all of my readers can actually read my story.-Delta**


	8. NOTICE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm putting it on HIATUS until I decide to either rewrite it or continue writing it again. I hit a writers block on here. Again sorry. If you want me to continue this story or rewrite it PM me, or I may decide to put it up for adoption. Everyone that has reviewed has been amazing. For the last time Sorry. -Delta**


End file.
